Mind Games (part 4 in the series)
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Andy has a date, Emily is not happy but how much longer can the redhead keep up this pretense?


**A/N- OK guys, here's the fourth part to my Emily/Andy fic. I should really have just made this all one story...oh well1 Hope you all enjoy anyway :)**

 **I own nothing, All rights go to their respective owners**

* * *

 **MIND GAMES**

Since that day in the bathroom, Emily had been in a foul mood.

Andrea had knocked her back, just like that when only moments ago, she was trying to get Emily to admit that they'd slept together. What was she playing at?

Emily sighed and tried to focus on her work as Andrea breezed in through the doors of Runway.

"Morning Em."

The Brit's blue eyes just glanced up from under her lashes and she ignored the other woman.

Andrea sighed.

"Em, it's been nearly a week. Are you still upset over what happened in the bathroom."

Emily pretended to look at something on her computer before scoffing at the brunette.

"Oh please, I got over that as soon as you left the bathroom."

Andrea shrugged.

"Well you've been a little off ever since."

"Oh I'm sorry, was I meant to be thrilled at being rejected?"

Andrea smiled a little.

"I didn't mean to reject you."

"No, I think you did but as I said, I'm over it. Not everyone can have good taste. Well you're the perfect example." She said, gesturing to Andrea's clothes which were actually fashionable now but Andy knew that Emily was referring to what she used to wear before Runway showed her the right way.

Andy only chuckled.

If that was the Brit's best attempt at an insult, it didn't have the desired effect.

"Well anyway I'm glad you're not mad about it anymore. Anyone would think you'd started having feelings for me or something."

Emily's blue eyes widened and she felt herself go hot as her heart started racing.

"F-feelings? For you! That's a laugh!"

And then she laughed, way too loudly for it to be real.

Andrea only shrugged.

Once the redhead had stopped her fake laughing, she raised her chin and went back to pretending she was looking at her computer.

"Anyway, like you would care if I did."

"If you did what?"

Well...if under the extremely hilarious notion that I had feelings for you." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Do you?"

"What? No! don't be so stupid! It was one night Andrea and if you remember, we were both drunk."

Andy nodded. That was true, they were drunk when it had happened.

As they both started working in silence, Andrea spoke up.

"It's good that you don't feel that way Em." She began.

"It is?" Emily asked, pretending to sound bored.

"Yeah, I mean I wouldn't want to hurt you by telling you that I have a date."

The Brit suddenly felt her heart stop and she paused for just a second, before she remembered that she had to say something.

"A date? Who would be mad enough to take you to dinner? I bet you're one hell of a shit show."

All these insults, all the digs and jibes, they all covered up one very important thing and Emily knew if she didn't keep this up, she would be all too easy to read and she didn't want Andrea having any clue as to how she felt-might feel- she hadn't properly decided yet.

Andrea only smiled, choosing to ignore the Brit's insult.

"His name is Christian Thompson and he's-"

Emily's smirk dropped and she looked alarmed.

"Don't go." She blurted out.

Andy's mouth hung open.

"Sorry?"

"He's not who you think he... It's nothing, it's just things I've heard."

"Well like what?" Andy asked, leaning forward.

"The girls here say that he's a womanizer."

Andy chuckled.

"I don't think so Em. I mean, he's a smooth talker but he's a nice guy."

Emily shrugged.

"It's none of my business anyway." She muttered as she stood and made an excuse to go to the bathroom.

Andy frowned as she watched the Brit walk off. She thought about following her but then Miranda's voice called out for her and that was that idea gone.

Emily locked the door behind her and she went and lent over the sink, trying to control her breathing.

Why was the affecting her so badly?

Why did she care?

So Andrea had a date with Christian. Who hadn't? Apart from Emily herself.

Did she really have feelings for?- No, no, that couldn't be it. She didn't feel that way. She'd had stirrings but nothing she'd ever really paid attention to or wanted to act upon but now that Andrea was seeing other people, it made Emily feel a little worried, out of control.

But she had nothing to worry about did she? It wasn't like Andrea was going to marry him-Oh God would she marry him?! What if she was the one to tame him? What if they did get married? Emily would never see her again! He'd whisk Andrea off to Paris or Buenos Aries or somewhere like that and she'd go because she didn't feel like that about Emily and it wouldn't bother her.

Emily brushed a hand through her red hair, forgetting that it had to remain sleek and now it looked like someone had gone over it with a rake.

She did her best to calm it down and put it back neatly in it's place.

She then let out a breath and looked at herself in the mirror.

"OK. You do not care about Andrea, what she does or who she's shagging. You are going back out there and you are going to remain impartial. You can do this." She told herself, forcing herself to believe every word.

She then straightened, dabbed some cold water on her face and went back out there, walking calmly to her desk and sitting behind it, intent on focusing on her work.

Andrea watched her.

"You OK?"

"I'm fine." Emily replied.

"Are you sure? Because you looked a little-"

"I'm fine, Andrea. Would you like to know every time I need the toilet?"

Andrea clamped her mouth shut and said nothing else.

At the end of the day, Andrea came back from the bathroom looking a little dressy.

Emily then realized that her date was tonight.

 _Don't ask her about it, don't ask her about it, don't ask her about it-_

"So your date is tonight then?"

 _Fuck!_

Andrea smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I gotta admit, I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be." Emily said but her tone was sharp and cold.

"That's easier said than done."

"Well you're going to mess it up one way or another so just deal with it." Emily shot back coldly.

"Jeez, thanks Em. See you tomorrow." She muttered and walked out.

Emily sighed and sat back.

She hated this; having to be so cold and cutting just to save her own heart. But it was the only way, other than confessing her feelings, but what good would that do?

Another rejection, another knock back, she didn't need it. She probably couldn't take it.

* * *

Later that night, as Emily sat in front of her TV, watching some awful quiz show where she ended up screaming the answers at the screen, her buzzer rang.

She rolled her eyes, frowned and got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Em? It's Andy, let me up."

"What? No! It's late and I'm...busy." She said, feeling awkward as she looked at the blanket on the couch and the nearly finished bowl of chips on the table.

"Yeah course you are. Come on, let me up. I need to talk."

Emily sighed.

"Well I suppose you can come up for a little while. You're date must have gone horribly if you're here."

There was a pause and Emily wondered if that was exactly what had happened.

"Are you gonna let me up?" Came Andrea's small voice.

Emily bit her lip. This was such a mistake.

"Sure." She said, her tone clipped again but she pressed the release button and hung up.

She then ran around, hiding the chips and throwing the blanket onto her bed and shutting the door, trying to make it appear as tidy as possible. She then ran and grabbed some paperwork and started spreading it out over the table and added a pen and notepad for good measure.

Andrea knocked and Emily looked down at herself.

It was hot so she was in pj shorts and a black tank top. Well this was her apartment and Andrea had caught her off guard, there were worse things to find her in anyway.

Emily went and answered the door.

Andrea gave her a grateful smile and walked past her as Emily shut the door behind her.

"I'm sorry to drop in on you like this." Andrea said as she turned back to face Emily.

Emily folded her arms.

"It's fine. I was only doing some paperwork." She lied.

Andrea looked back at the table and nodded towards it.

"The work never stops, does it?"

Emily shook her head.

"No, not for me it doesn't."

There was an awkward silence between them before Emily looked to the kitchen.

"Would you like some wine?"

Andy nodded as she took off her coat and put it over a chair by a desk in the corner.

"Yes thank you."

Emily went into the kitchen, grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine and started pouring when she felt arms circle her waist.

She wanted to lean back and rest her head on the brunette's shoulder but instead she tensed.

"Andrea, what are you doing?"

"I'm not sure but this feels right, doesn't it?"

Emily blinked and turned around as Andrea still held her but Emily backed up so that her back hit the counter and Andy had to drop her arms.

"How did your date go?" Emily asked, hading Andy her glass of wine.

Andrea shook her head, biting her lip.

"You were right Em. He won't be happy with seeing just me."

Emily saw tears in Andy's eyes and her heart clenched at it. She couldn't help the sympathetic expression that crossed her face.

"What happened?"

Andy took a gulp of wine and blinked a few times to hold back tears.

"He made a move on me and he was...a little persistent."

Emily felt anger boil up inside her.

"What did he do Andrea?"

"Nothing...he couldn't. I asked the taxi driver to stop and let me out. He said sorry, called after me but I just kept walking."

Emily sighed.

"I'm sorry, Andrea."

The brunette just shrugged.

It's OK. He didn't get what he wanted anyway."

Emily nodded, thankful that nothing had happened.

Andy set her drink down and took Emily's glass from her and set it down beside her's as she moved into the Brit.

"Andrea...what are you doing?"

"What I want." Andy said as she kissed the redhead.

Emily pulled back a little.

"So I'm the back up plan?"

Andy grinned at her.

"You can be whatever you want Em."

Emily put her hands up and Andrea backed off, looking confused.

"OK, I'm not doing this." The redhead told her.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm not a back up plan or an option."

"Em, I didn't mean that you were."

Andy watched as the Brit went back into her living room and walk to the door.

"I think you should leave."

Andrea frowned.

"What did I do?"

"You came here and you obviously expect something to happen between us."

Andrea shrugged, a slight grin coming back into play.

"Yeah so? Don't you?"

Emily shook her head.

"No."

"Why? Did we have fun last time?"

Emily sighed.

"Andrea, the only reason you're here is because your date with Christian didn't go well and you want something to take the edge off. I won't be that person."

Andy shrugged.

"I thought this didn't mean anything to you-"

"You just don't get it, do you?! You can't reject me and then come round here, hoping I'll go along with it! I don't like mind games, Andrea and that is exactly what you're doing! You're using me!"

"Em, I am not using you."

"Yes you are! I don't want this Andy. I want you to leave. Right now."

Andy shrugged and walked over the desk to get her coat.

"Fine. I thought we could-"

"I know what you thought... Just go."

Andy walked past her but before she walked completely out the door, she stopped and turned to the Brit.

"You know, one day, you'll have to come to terms with who you really are instead of hiding behind this ice queen act of your's."

Emily frowned.

"I don't know what you mean."

Andy surged forward and kissed Emily.

Emily's hands came up and touched Andy's neck as she kissed her back.

Andy then broke the kiss, no smile on her face, nothing.

"That's what I mean. Be honest with what you want and maybe we can have something."

Emily looked down and Andrea raised her head as she watched the redhead realise that she'd been found out.

Andy kept her voice low as she spoke;

"Look like you've got some decisions to make. See you tomorrow."

 **A/N- Hope you liked this one. Feel free to review, they always make me happy :) x**


End file.
